Valentina Glinka Estes
| Caption = Valentina | Kana = ヴァレンティナ=グリンカ=エステス | Romaji= Varentina Gurinka Esutesu | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = | Age = 20 (Pre Brune Civil War) 21 (Post Brune Civil War) | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Navy Blue | Eyecolor=Violet | Birthplace= Osterode, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Ezendeis | Element= Void/Shadow | Territory= Osterode | Occupation= Lord of Osterode | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Osterode | Army= N/A | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Hitomi Harada}} Valentina Glinka Estes is one of seven titular (hehe TITular) Vanadis of Zhcted. Being the most calculating and devious among the seven, Valentina is different from other Vanadis not only due to her mysterious past, but also the fact that she uses deception to get others to do her bidding and gain advantages. As one of the lost descendants of Zhcted's regal bloodline, Valentina would do anything to obtain the throne as the Queen of Zhcted by all means necessary, even using methods such as manipulation of her subjects whilst enjoying chaos in other kingdoms; making her the semi-antagonist in the series. Character Information Appearance Valentina has long black hime-style hair with a navy blue shade and purple eyes. She also possesses a voluptuous body figure, with her large bust and curvy figure that rivaled to Sofy's own. Her silk white dress exposes much of her cleavage and most of her dress are almost transparent. She also wears 3 different colors roses in different position; red ones as her hair band while the white ones are located in the waist. Personality Mysterious yet happy-go-lucky, Valentine is an unique Vanadis whose personalities and attributes are beyond anyone's prediction. She is often seen as a jolly person as she smiles all the time almost to anyone she met. She is also seemly polite, calm and even soft spoken person with high mannerism and etiquette similar to her fellow Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie. Behind her smile however masked a sinister side. Unlike her fellow Vanadis, Valentina uses deception and manipulation for her ulterior motives. According to Sofy, Valentina often lies in order to make other people believe her ruses. Also, due to a fact that her family's status as a descendant to Zhcted's royal family, which makes her a possible crown's successor even with a slightest chance, Valentina would go any length to elevate her chances for the crown while eliminating any possible competition. Because of her hunger for power, the Void Vanadis care less about Zhcted affairs and even indulged other kingdoms mishaps. Valentina is also a cunning and patient opportunist who is waiting for a right moment to achieve her goal. History Valentina is born in House Estes, rumored to be the lost descendant family of Zhcted's Royal Family. Despite it's regal status, Estes Family's influence was weak compared to other noble families and given a limited power and wealth to govern Osterode, a Zhcted's territory which was so poor that its was barely grow any corps and even considered as the kingdom's wasteland. Because of this, Valentina yield a strong resentment towards Zhcted. In her childhood, Valentina was interested in reading books and one of them was entitled "Records of the War of Zephyria", which she interested about the tales of Zephyria's reign as the Queen of Asvarre. The tales about the legendary Asvarre Queen has inspired and fantasized Valentina, as she vowed to becoming the queen like Zephyria.Light Novel Volume 6 To improve the condition of her principality, Valentina spent her time by using her skills as a politician to increase her power and influence among the nobility. Through this dedication and perseverance, Valentina's effort proved fruition as she has became Osterode only influential figure and even elected as one of Zhcted officials. At the age of 17, Valentina became the Vanadis of Osterode. Prior her service, Valentina made her first and only encounter towards Prince Ruslan, King Viktor's favorite son who was famous for his political talents and charisma. While Ruslan passed away due to his "fatal disease", Valentina anxiously performed an investigation behind his sickness while assuming it was caused by an unlikely conspiracy. After a year of long investigations however, the Hollow Shadow Vanadis gave up since there wasn't any evidence that supported the investigation while immediately concluding that Ruslan died of natural causes. She was also responsible for the destruction of House Abt, Elizavetta Fomina's former family after investigated her late father's crimes. Plot The Silent Rise of the Hollow Shadow Vanadis Prior the battle in Dinant Plains, Valentina was supposedly joining the battle under Viktor's orders. Even with strict rules, Valentina pretended to be sick and excused herself from participating the battle by claiming that even if she entered the battlefield,it would ended in suffering injuries or forced to retreat from the battlefield. Her statement also gone exaggerated that even a scratch was considered "heavily-injured". As the result, Osterode was became richer and prosper than it's former-self in previous five years, with most of the reward were shared from her bandit subjugation war efforts. Even abundant powers and luxuries did not satisfied Valentina, as she prepared to execute an unknown scheme for the throne. First Meeting with Tigre At the peak of the Brune Civil War where Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army's victory over the Muozinel Army, Valentina silently teleported into Perucche Fortress,-without Ellen and Mira's suspicion-, and paid Tigre a silent visit. Quietly arrived into Tigre's bedroom, the Hollow Shadow Vanadis saw Tigre in his deep slumber and wondered about how a person like Tigre caught her fellow Vanadis' affection. Tigre's sleeping face aroused Valentina's curiosity and tease him, but she remained vigilant as she knew that should she stay too long her presence would alarm anyone. To her unexpected surprise, Valentina's breasts were accidentally groped by a drowsy Tigre. Valentina could only smile bitterly and whispered to a sleeping Tigre that should he wake up he will be confronting terrible consequences. Still, she anticipating to see him again before poking Tigre and exited his bedroom via a vortex portal. An Ill-Reunion With Light Flover Vanadis During the final battle between Tigre and Thenardier, Valentina paid a rare visit to the Royal Palace and met her fellow Vanadis, Sofya Obertas, who had just exited the Kings Throne Room. She lied to the Light Flower Vanadis about her exhaustion due to the over-usage of her teleportation powers and her dissatisfaction about her harem of men. When she was supposedly invited by the Sofy for for tea, Valentina instead smiled at her before she bid farewell and disappeared, prompting Sofy's suspicions about Valentina's ruse and her ulterior ambitions. Post Brune Civil War and Hidden Alliance with Ganelon Prior the aftermath of the Civil War, Valentina gave exiled Ganelon and Greast shelter after they escaped Brune. The reason behind Secret Void Vanadis's deadly alliance with the former Brune aristocrat is to create yet another chaos within Brune to order to weaken Queen Regin's power. Six months later, Valentina made an indirect proposal to King Victor to choose Tigre as a secret messenger to Asvarre. Another two elder statesmen had slipped in the word, and she made sure that others would not know that the idea was originally hers. Valentina then went to Port Prepus and spent days in a regal hotel for Tigre. However, she learned from her messenger that Tigre wasn't headed for Prepus and headed in Lippner instead, thanks to Alexandra Alshavin's arrangement. Valentina was worried over this matter as if her plan was foiled, suspecting someone has watched over her. Nonetheless, Valentina remained calm while reading her favorite book until midnight. Zhcted New Heir: The Disputed War for the Crown Months after Tigre's disappearance, King Faron fell ill and decided entrusted his throne to his royal candidates, Eugene Shevarin the Earl of Pardu and Ilda Krutis the Duke of Bydgauche. Out of eight royal candidates, only Eugene was chosen and enthroned as the new successor Valentina invited both Eugene and Ilda to her mansion as her seemly celebrated Eugene's accession as the new king, while preformed a truce between both crown princes via a treaty. Behind this treaty however, was part of the Secret Void Vanadis plan to create disorientation between Ilda and Eugene. While both aristocrats left the table , Valentina firstly bribed Ilda's attendant while putting a small portion of poison on Ilda's cup, though the poison was put onto the Ilda's cup's lid. Still, ti managed to fool Ilda as he accused Eugene for attempting to kill him with the poison, further straining both prince's relationship in progress. As her manipulation of both princes succeeded, Valentina would preparing for her next move. Ulterior Plans for Eternal Anarchy While Elen and Liza went to stop both Eugene and Ilda from engaging a war, Valentina was summoned by Victor regarding the similar problem. Although the news came to the king's ears, Valentina lied by blaming Eugene for staring the war even though she was the culprit behind their feud. Valentina then requested a false permission to be a mediator for both princes, but the old king refuses since Valentina has much good terms with Ilda than Eugene due to their longtime acquaintance. Despite Viktor's protest, Valentina managed to persuade the old king by reminding him over the importance of a mediator in Zhcted, much to Victor's reluctance and decided to appoint her as the mediator. While leaving the court room, Valentina remarked over Victor's suspicions while hoping her "mediator-role" would settle her problems. Valentina stopped in mid-way while looking at the royal garden and impressed it's beauty. While indulging the scenery, Valentina began to wonder about her creation of factions within Zhcted and would use them to gain her advantage in order to dethrone Viktor and proclaims herself as Zhcted's next ruler. The vile scheme however was only the beginning for Valentina, who tended to deal with her other five Vanadises by keeping them at bay from her quest for power. She is also thinking about Osterode since she considered it as treasured land even with it's poor beginning while vowed to reach the throne as fast as possible, even resorted to use immoral tactics to do so. Upon realizing her devious ambitions, the Void Vanadis asked her Viralt to find a new owner should it found her ambitions as dangerous. However, her Viralt refused to leave its owner. She was then informed that Ganelon and Gleast were no longer in Osterode and left for Brune to create more anarchy. However, she paid lesser concerns about them as long the chaos did not reach Osterode, while smirking as if she has achieved her goal. Silent Rise and Meeting with Tigre and other Five Vanadises Following Kazakov's demise by Elen's blade during a war in Birche Lake , Valentina called Kazakov's former retainers and allies for their support, resulting her drastic rise of power and influence over northern Zhcted while also bringing the downfall of Kazakov's House. Some time during the Sun Festival in Zhcted, Valentina would (officially) meet Tigre and her fellow five Vanadises on a round table. Light Novel Volume 11 Powers and abilities *'Umbrakinesis': As a void Vanadis, Valentina's powers are based on void and shadows. She can even open a portal that allowed her to go anywhere as she wishes. *'Stealth': Valentina is very skilled in hiding her presence in the enemy's camp without detected by anyone, and not even her fellow Vanadis are able to detect her. *'Teleportation': Valentina can teleport almost anywhere at anytime as she pleased. Unlike Sofy's counterpart however, Valentina's teleportation can passed through even the sturdiest walls by opening a void portal, where even the air is cut by her Viralt. Strangely enough, Valentina is also the only Vanadis did not strain much stamina every time she used them (she lied about her poor health condition). Weapons and Equipment Ezendeis-Void/Darkness type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Valentina's primary weapons is her Ezendeis, the Grim Reaper like Scythe. She can uses Ezendeis to create a portal by slicing through an air and teleported away with ease. Trivia *Valentina is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mila, Sofya & Olga. *Valentina's age shared with Sophie's, which is in 20's. *Interestingly, Valentina is an avid reader and has been having fantasies about fairy tales since she was little. *It is revealed that unlike most Vanadis who were born in a common background, Valentina is born in a aristocrat background due to the Estes House as a descendant to the Zhcted Royal Family. So even with slightest possibilities, Valentina might has a chance to be one of the successors for Zhcted's crown. *Only in an anime exclusive, Valentina attended in Elen's meeting with the king. *Valentina's Japanese Seiyū, Hitomi Harada is also a singer who sung the anime's ending song. * Throughout the story, Valentina's plan is in jeopardy after she discovers Tigre has making relationship with every Vanadis except for herself which may ruin her plan in the future. Valentina is the only Vanadis that was yet to make relationship or allies with Tigre while the rest of Vanadis already become Tigre's prominent allies. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted